You're My Everything
by xBlackStars
Summary: What could happen, IM2/AVENGERS/IM3 based. Exploring their relationship between the end of IM2/AVENGERS/IM3 - no spoilers just what could possibly happen? Drabble Fic, none link. K rating, fluff. T&P.
1. Wish You Were Here

**Authors note:** alas I have returned to the world of Pepperony fanfiction. I have to admit, I've had the inspiration for a while, I just haven't been bothered to type up any of the ideas running ravage in my head. But without further ado, another one-shot multichaptered story:

**Word count:**

**Wish You Were Here**

It had been several hours since Pepper had gone home from Stark Mansion after finishing the paperwork that was required to do her job correctly but after some unconvincing words of persuasion from Tony, Pepper thought it would be best to retreat back to her humble abo of an apartment about ten minutes away. Tony had already requested that she move in to make her life _easier_ and work made _easier_ however she had already decided that though they may be in a relationship it wasn't the time in their early stages of the relationship to move in.

Her blackberry buzzed in her hand as soon as she walked through the door of her apartment and as she glanced down it was already obvious who was calling – just to make sure she got home, would be his question. Not that he was missing her or that he loved her, because everyone knew that Tony wasn't one to open his heart to just anyone and he could barely even contemplate his feelings for her without getting confused. But Pepper knew Tony the most and she knew that even though he didn't say it out loud she knew he cared deeply for her – more so than he had ever felt before.

"_Just making sure you made it home."_ His first comment was when Pepper answered the incessant vibration. It was that comment that made her lips curve into a soft smile, one that was only usually reserved for him and only him. "I'm fine." She murmured back as if she didn't want to break the serenity and the calmness between them.

Standing in her living room felt strange and surreal – it felt cold and eerie as if being with Tony lit the whole room up. No longer was her house colourful and meaningful, it felt bleak and desolate without the person she cared for (let alone he was only a mere twenty minutes down the road if she was that desperate to see him, Pepper would go but it was one of those moments when she felt she had to have some separation from him) However ever since the kiss on the rooftop and Tony being her saviour; Pepper had found herself in deep with him every second that she was around him.

There was a soft breath from the other end of the phone which caused Pepper's eyes to flutter close. _"I wish you were here with me."_ Was Tony's response to the peaceful silence between them, even though Pepper had just toed off her shoes, she was already getting them back on.

"Wait up for me, I'm coming."

Pepper responded before getting back into her car, it was only then that she decided she wasn't planning on going back to her apartment anytime soon.


	2. Three Words

**Authors note:** reviews are like chocolate, you can never get enough of them. Nuff said, there are other IM Fanfics on my page if you are looking for others. I apologize for the lateness, works being a bugger lately!

**Word count:**** 385.**

**II. Three Words**

The first time Tony had said the words, he was in deep sleep and Pepper had only just arrived because she had been up all night doing paperwork that her boss slash lover was meant to be doing. She always knew that Tony felt it, he just never said it – there was a whole different perspective to it, it was one of the many reasons why she hadn't told him herself.

Pepper feared the worst when it came to her relationship with Tony, the fact that they had been together for a few months, with ten years of knowing each other – she could read him like a book but that didn't mean she didn't know how he felt about her, on more than one occasion she saw it first-hand.

For example it was only yesterday when instead of being in his work-shop slash man cave, adding things onto his suit that he made his way up to the living room, where Pepper had made herself comfortable on his plush leather sofa, typing away on a document that had to be written for the meeting the following morning.

Without glancing up, she smiled softly and murmured, "Everything okay, Tony?" He nodded and then realised she wasn't looking in his direction so instead plopped down beside her, moving the laptop from her lap and hands before snuggling into her neck.

Shocked, she froze. His lips brushing against her neck, his arms wrapped around her fragile and petite frame; only for him to pull her body flush to his chest. "Hey." She whispered, feeling all fluffy with the warmth from his chest – this wasn`t rare of Tony he she loved it when he felt like this because she loved feeling like this.

"Hi." He whispered back, his breath tickling her neck.

And they stayed like that, for what seemed like forever.

It was only then when she noticed her boss and lover's eyes fluttered open, a smile gracing his lips as he pulled her closer into his body – for one, he was definitely a cuddler it seemed only when Pepper was there. He did exactly what he did yesterday, his lips by her neck only this time he whispered, "I love you." Again, Pepper froze – not expecting this but replied just as softly, "I love you too Tony."


	3. Safe

**Authors note:** reviews are like chocolate, you can never get enough of them. 'Nough said, there are other IM Fanfics on my page if you are looking for others. I apologize for the lateness, works being a bugger lately!

**Word count:**** 336**

**Safe.**

She was safe.

That was all that mattered to Tony in that moment, the fact he had defeated the man slash army that wanted him dead AKA The Mandarin but yet – Pepper was fine, well not fine because she was sobbing into his neck but she was in one piece. Not many pieces, just one – one that he would continue to keep safe and protect. It was something he worried about more so during his day than anything else. Even when he was tinkering with his suits, the inner insomniac not allowing him to get the slumber he so desirably wanted – just to lay beside her and be able to sleep peacefully than to have heart-breaking, sweat making nightmares. He blamed the anxiety, ever since New York he knew the feeling of something he couldn't control would get him one day and end him.

Then the love of his life, Pepper wouldn't even be able to protect herself should any of his long lost enemies come and want revenge. It was one of the many reasons he _kept_ tinkering, there had be a suit that he could make that would allow him to go through that portal and survive – not closing his eyes and believing that he was gone… for good.

But now, laying with the strawberry blonde haired woman who meant to the world to him – who had his heart (literally, the metal shards of the shrapnel that had once been embedded deep into his chest, so close to his heart that without the RT he would have bleed to death within days of the accident) and soul.

Tony Stark belonged to Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

And he didn't mind. He preferred it than to go back to his miserable, playboy of a life. No, he loved the softness of her skin, the feathery feel of her hair brushing against his face, neck and his bare chest. As long as he felt those against his body, he would be okay.

As long as she was safe.


End file.
